Bodies in the Closet
by Oni No Yami
Summary: Rewritten. The Yugioh charecters go to Kaiba's mansion for no apperant reason. Things get prety twisted when people start dissapering and turning up dead in different places in the house. Two Parts. Guess who the killer is, R&R!
1. Part: 1

Oni: I have known this story for so long it is not funny! However, laugh if you want. I don't mind. UvU I gave my friend nightmares when I told it to her! Yay! V for victory! But that might have been because I told it to her right be for we went to sleep... )Deep in thought-()Mumbles( It wasn't that scary, was it? ...  
  
Matt: We don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter.  
  
Manny: NOOOOO!!!! NOT A CROSSOVER!!! SHIELD YOUR EYEEEEEEES!!!! )Hides behind Tenshi(  
  
Tenshi: No, you baka! )Smacks her upside the head( But if we told you why we put that in there then we'd be giving part of the story away! And one of the only funny parts, too.  
  
Oni: And so, with ought further ado, my first written horror fic!! Oh! And the reason why there are two parts is that I want you to guess who the killer is. Review to tell me your answer. Good luck, detectives!  
  
Manny: Owwwie... )Rubs bump on her head(  
  
Bodies in the Closet  
  
Part: 1  
  
Seto Kaiba abruptly hung up the phone and furiously began dialing another number. The number of Yugi Mouto.  
  
"Come on." Seto tapped his foot impacently as the phone rang. "Answer the phone, damnit."  
  
"Hello, Moto residence, Yami speaking." Yami's cool voice came over the receiver.  
  
"This is Kaiba." Seto said in an annoyed sounding tone, trying very hard not to laugh out at how naive the Yami was. "I need you and Yugi to come over to my house around six o'clock tonight. I suggest you pack a sleeping bag. Or a change of cloths. Preferably both."  
  
There was silence on the other line for a second, then Yami said, "Kaiba? Are... are you sure you have the right house? I mean, this is Yugi and I you're talking about. Are you feeling OK? Do you have food poisoning?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
More silence. "You sure?"  
  
"... Yes."  
  
"Positive?"  
  
"I am," Seto said casually. "See you at six."  
  
"Kaiba, wai- ... !!"  
  
Seto abruptly slammed down the receiver. He sat there for a minuet in triumph. Then he burst out into a sudden fit of mad laughter just as Mokuba entered the room.  
  
Mokuba stood there for a second and sweat dropped, staring at his older sibling in horror.  
  
"This, is my life." He murmured, putting his head in his hands, very concerned for his brother's sanity. But he decided against bothering to ask him what the bloody hell he was laughing about. Then the youngest Kaiba bolted up the stairs to his room as fast as his legs would carry him.  
  
Seto continued to laugh for at least an hour and a half, but I don't think anyone wants to see that. O.o We skip ahead a few hours, please...  
  
(Time Lapse)  
  
At six o'clock, sharp, the doorbell rang through the house. Seto yelled for Mokuba to open the door because he was busy getting ready for something. Mokuba was a bit confused and concerned but didn't bother to ask Seto because he was still scarred from the little incident in the morning. So Mokuba opened the door to revile none other than Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Ryuugi, Hiroto, Jonouchi, and Mai! {A/N}  
  
Mokuba gaped at them all for a few seconds then snapped back to reality and invited them all in.  
  
"So, where's that lazy son of a bitch you call your brother, Mokuba?" Joey asked, looking around as though he expected to be jumped by something at any given moment.  
  
"If you mean Seto..."  
  
"And I did..."  
  
"- -; Then I don't know where he went. And frankly I don't think that it has to do with anything good, knowing my brother." Mokuba began looking around too.  
  
"I'm kind of scared now. ;-; " Yami said.  
  
Suddenly all of the lights in the house turned off. Yami screamed and jumped into Yugi's arms. Yugi sweat dropped and dropped him on the floor. Then two lights turned on and turned towards the banister.  
  
"I AM HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!!!! I CAN FLY!!!!!!!!!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Seto came barreling down the banister and crashed into the opposite wall. He was wearing a black bath robe and a black died mop on his head, with the stick still attached. He had even taken the liberty of drawing a scar on his forehead in the shape of a thunderbolt... In orange crayon.  
  
The other's sweet dropped.  
  
"O.o I am in no way, shape, or form related to the crazy lunatic you see before you. Know this or you die."  
  
"Let's just leave him there." Joey whispered as they all clambered up the stairs and into Mokuba's room.  
  
(Time Lapse)  
  
"Seto's been awful quiet down there." Ryou sounded worried. He looked towards the door. "Do you think that he's OK?"  
  
"Of course he's gonna be OK. He's Kaiba." Joey rolled his eyes and grinned. "But, personally, I don't really give a rat's ass where he is or what happened to him." He put his arm around Ryou's shoulders, reassuringly. Ryou shrugged him off.  
  
"But Ryou's right, Jou." Mokuba looked worried too. "Seto should have been up here by now. Maybe we should go and..."  
  
But Mokuba was cut off as all of the electricity in the house went out. Mai screamed. Mokuba heard someone groan and Honda saying, "Oh shut it, you dumb brad!" Then there was another scream. A male scream... Everyone in the room went dead silent.  
  
"Was that you again, Mai?" Yugi asked, his voice shaking.  
  
"N... no... I... It came from d...d...downstairs." Mai whispered, her voice cracking.  
  
"It sounded like a man's voice..." Bakura said.  
  
Then both Yugi and Mokuba yelled, "Seto!!!" Just as the electricity flickered back on.  
  
"Whoa... Great timing..." Bakura blinked in disbelief.  
  
"C'mon!"  
  
Everyone sprinted down the stairs. They all expected to see Seto lying where they had left him on the floor but he was gone. So they decided to check the living room. Well, they sort of found him...  
  
Joey stepped into the dimly light room.  
  
"... So where is the dumb-" Joey was cut off as a drop of blood fell from the ceiling and into a pond-sized puddle of it on the floor.  
  
Everyone looked up at the ceiling fan and screamed.  
  
There, hanging from a short brown rope, was Seto Kaiba's head. The fan was slowly turning, making the pond of blood into a river. His eyes where half lidded but his brown hair was in his face so they couldn't see his eyes, thank Ra.  
  
"Look!" Otogi screamed and pointed at the bookshelf. Seto's left arm... And on the couch... His right leg. All around the room where Seto's body parts. Whoever had done that must have had fun torturing him. It sure as hell looked like it. And they had to have planned it out. Everything seemed to be in a sort of, order almost...  
  
Then there was another scream. This time from the kitchen. They all ran.  
  
One of the maids was pushed up against one of the counters, staring in horror at the open freezer.  
  
"What is it?" Joey asked.  
  
"Oh Ra." Ryou whispered, putting his hands over his mouth, just in case he threw up.  
  
Joey peered in the freezer.  
  
"Mokuba's head..." He whispered.  
  
Mokuba's head was in the same shape as Seto's. Blood oozed out from under his severed neck and his cut lip.  
  
"When did he leave our sight? He was right behind me when we found Seto. And where is the rest of his body?" Honda asked as he absent-mindedly opened the refrigerator. Big mistake... "Oh, Ra..."  
  
Joey looked too. "Looks like we found his body..." All of the food had been taken out and been replaced by Mokuba's severed body parts. Blood ran out of the fridge and onto the white tiled floor. The maid slid down to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"What should we do, Jou?" Ryou's voice shook and tears streamed down his face also.  
  
Jonouchi didn't answer.  
  
"Katsuya?"  
  
"Who would do this to them?" Jou thought aloud.  
  
They all looked over at Bakura.  
  
"Wasn't me." He said, innocently as he leaned on the door handle for a nearby boom clothset. The door swung open and Mai's dead bodies fell out. It looked like the killer had tried to sever her head too but hadn't had enough time and had just been able to take a little of her neck out. But whoever it was had the tendency to slit her throat before they left her for dead.  
  
Ryou screamed bloody murder, falling to his knees.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!?! SHE WAS STANDING RIGHT HERE!!!! RIGHT HERE, DAMNIT!!!" Jonouchi yelled in anger.  
  
"Let's go upstairs and see what we can get out of all this." Duke suggested. "Maybe it wasn't one of us. Let's go."  
  
All else, except Ryou, nodded in reply. It took both Joey and Tristan to get Ryou to his feet.  
  
"You gonna be Okay?" Hiroto asked, soothingly.  
  
Ryou nodded, slightly. "Let us go..."  
  
(Upstairs...)  
  
"Well, we know that so far Seto, Mokuba, and Mai have all been murdered." Yugi stated once they where all seated in Seto's room. He looked around at the remaining group. "Who do we know that has a grudge against all of them?"  
  
The others seemed to be in very deep thought about this. Suddenly, Honda jumped up and screamed, "Where the hell is Otogi?!" Everyone else blinked and also looked around the room for him.  
  
"... I don't know." Yami said, looking back at Tristan. "But why would you care so much all of a sudden?"  
  
Tristan looked at Yami. "He's our friend. Of course I care!" {A/N/2}  
  
Joey sighed and said, "Fine. Hiroto, come with me. We'll go and check downstairs."  
  
Honda nodded.  
  
"We'll come too!" Yugi squeaked.  
  
"Yes. There is no point in our staying here." Bakura said.  
  
(Downstairs...)  
  
"Otogi!!!!"   
  
"This isn't funny!"  
  
"Come out, come out, wherever you aren't!"  
  
"Joey..."  
  
"What?"  
  
Yami looked around the dining room. He noticed a closet door to Honda's right. "May be he's hiding in a closet?"  
  
"Yeah, may be..." Tristan gently reached for the handle and pulled the door open. Then he screamed, "Oh, gods!" And fell backwards onto the floor.  
  
Joey looked in the closet.  
  
Otogi was handing on a coat hook from a long, thin, bloodstained rope.  
  
"Looks like we've found him..." Yugi whispered, near tears.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Yami whispered.  
  
"We don't have to do anything." Ryou said quietly. He looked into Joey's eyes. "Because I know who killed them all." He looked around the group. "Follow me."  
  
{A/N}:I don't remember Mai's Japanese name and am far too comfortable sitting in my chair to go get my magazine.  
  
{A/N/2}: Do I smell shonen-ai? )Nudge, nudge. Wink, wink.(   
  
Oni: Send us your reviews and tell us who of the remaining guests the murderer is. And your suspects are... Yami, Bakura, Joey, Yugi, Tristan, and Ryou. Good luck!  
  
Manny: And never eat cheese through a straw! UvU  
  
Others: O.o  
  
Manny: I'm serious. You could get hurt. U v U  
  
Others: OO  
  
Tenchi: Yeeeeeeeah...  
  
Matt: ... Why do I bother? 


	2. Part: 2

WARNING:  
  
Please read AND review the first chapter be for you read this one. If you don't you will make me very sad.  
  
Oni: Alright! It's time to reviel the mystery killer!  
  
Matt: But first, we don't own Yugioh.  
  
Oni: Yups. Now, the last part.  
  
Bodies in the Closet  
  
Part: 2  
  
They all decided that Mokuba's room was the safest place to reviel the killer. Yami, Bakura, Hiroto, Yugi, and Joey all stood in a line in front of the bed as Ryou paced in front of them.  
  
Immidiatly, Joey screamed, "I didn't do it!!!!!!!"  
  
Yami and Bakura looked at him, suspiciously.  
  
"Of course it wasn't you, Jou." Ryou said, coolly.  
  
"Then who did, hikari?" Bakura asked.  
  
Ryou glared at him. Bakura gasped. Ryou's eyes looked empty and cold.  
  
"It was... Me."  
  
"What?!" Yami and Yugi screamed in usion.  
  
"What kind of sick joke are you trying to pull, Ryou?" Tristan yelled. "Come on. This isn't funny. Who the hell is the real killer?"  
  
Ryou looked at Honda now. "I'm not joking." He said, coldly, glaring at the taller boy.  
  
Joey snorted. "Yeah, right. Come on, Ryou. I mean, you're not really 'murderer material', you know?"  
  
"You still don't believe me? Fine." Ryou pulled a gun from his pocket and shot Jou in the leg. Joey fell backwords, screaming in pain and clutching onto his now bloodied leg. "Now do you believe me?" Ryou glared at his pained victum.  
  
"Joey!!!" Yugi screamed. He and Yami ran to their friend's side.  
  
"Why... Why did you do it, Ryou?" Yami asked from his place on Joey's left.  
  
"Do you really want to know? All right. I'll tell you. I have always been pushed around or pushed to the side. And for what? Well never more. Now there won't be anyone to push me."  
  
"Ryou! Don't do this. You know that it's wrong!"  
  
"I do know it's wrong. But now, I don't care!" And with that Ryou shot Yugi in the head. As soon as Yugi had been shot, blood gushed from Yami's head, as though he had been shot too. He fell just next to poor Joey, who was shooken up as it was. Joey screamed as tears streemed down his face. "Oh, shut up you pathetic bastard." Ryou said, coldly and turned the barrel of the pistol and shot Joey in the heart.  
  
"Jounochi!" Honda cryed out. He tryed to run over to his friend but didn't get too far as Ryou shot him four times. Bakura winced at every shot.  
  
"And then there was one." Ryou turned to Bakura. "Now it's time. Of all the times you beat me and raped me. Now is my revenge. I've waited so long for this moment." Ryou smiled.  
  
"Don't. Please. Spare me, hikari, spare me!" Bakura fell to his knees befor the light.  
  
Ryou shook his head slowly. "What about all the times I begged for mercy. No. You will not be spared. Die." Ryou put the gun to Bakura's head and pulled the trigger.  
  
Ryou staired in horrer at his doing.  
  
"Oh, Ra. What have I done?"  
  
Withought a second thought Ryou put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger, tears streeming down his angelic face.  
  
Oni: That's it.  
  
Matt: OO That's it?! No! No, no, no, no, no, no!  
  
Manny: I liked the ending! n n  
  
Tenshi: Yeah, well, you are the suicidal one!  
  
Oni: R&R, Pwease? 


	3. Part: 3

Oni: Weeeeeeeell that's how it could have went!

Tenshi: Don't do it, Oni. You know what'll happen if you do!

Oni: But the story also could have ended a different way!

Manny: Yay! We're doing it Clue version!

Tenshi: -Banging her head against the wall- No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! We don't own Yugioh.

Bodies in the Closet

Part: 3

They all decided that Mokuba's room was the safest place to reviel the killer. Yami, Bakura, Hiroto, Yugi, and Joey all stood in a line in front of the bed as Ryou paced in front of them.

Immidiatly, Joey screamed, "I didn't do it!" Yami and Bakura looked at him, suspiciously.

"Of course it wasn't you, Jou." Ryou said, coolly.

"Then who did, hikari?" Bakura asked.

Ryou glared at him. "I should be asking you the same question." Ryou shot back.

"What?" Yami, Yugi, Honda, and Jonouchi cried in unison.

Ryou pointed at Bakura. "Bakura did it! He killed them all!"

Bakura growled. "You lousy traitor!"

"Ry, you were helping him?" Jou asked in shock. Ryou shook his head.

"No but I knew it was him all along! No one noticed him slip out of the room before the lights went out and no one noticed him come back in when they were out!" Ryou explained. "But I knew it was him and now he's going to pay for it."

"That's what you think..." The Sennen Ring flashed and Ryou screamed as he was thrown against a wall. He slumped down, uncontious. Bakura laughed, cruelly, thinking him dead. "Now, who's next?"

"You crazy bastard!" Jonouchi cried, punching Bakura in the jaw. Bakura reacted quickly, kicking Jou in the gut. Jonouchi coughed up a bit of blood and then fell to the floor in a heap.

"Yami, do something!" Yugi cried, not wanting to see his friends be hurt anymore.

Yami cried, "Mind Crush!" Bakura didn't notice until it was too late. He fell to the floor then dissapeared.

Jou groaned as Honda helped him sit up. "Damn, he can kick hard."

"Are you alright, Ryou?" Yugi asked as he helped his friend up also.

"Yes, I'm fine... But what are we going to tell the police? That the mad-man who killed them all just dissapeared into thin air?" Ryou asked, slightly worried.

"We shouldn't worry about that now... We'll come up with something when the police get here." Yami sighed. He picked the Ring up from off the floor. "And knowing Bakura, he'll be back..." The Ring flashed as he set it down on the table and the five friends left the room, locking the door behind them...

Oni: I know it was short but I just wanted there to be a conclusion. So all y'alls who thought it was Ryou who did it was WRONG-O!

Tenshi: R&R and please no flames for your stupidity. 


End file.
